Futuro
by Hiro Jewel Lee
Summary: Sawamura descubriría que podría compartir un futuro con su querido senpai.


Hola! Buen día a toda persona que entro a leer este pequeño relato de la serie Diamond no Ace.

Este fanfic es yaoi (relación chicoxchico) así que si este tipo de temática no es de tu agrado te pido de la manera más cordial que no continúes leyendo y si por el contrario eres de mi bando (?) eres más que bienvenid .

Bueno esta idea nació mientras veía los últimos capítulos de la primera temporada del anime, en ese momento mis feels se dispararon lol pero es que amo a Chris-senpai y se que Sawamura también ;A; y bueno espero les guste.

* * *

 **Titulo** : Futuro

 **Resume** : Sawamura descubriría que podría compartir un futuro con su querido senpai

 **Pairing** : Chris & Sawamura

 **Genero** : Romance

 **Raiting** : T

 **Numero de palabras** : 1030

 **Disclaimer** : Diamond no Ace y Chris-senpai no me pertenecen (lamentablemente ;O;) todo es propiedad de Yuji Terajima, solo tome a sus personajes para que confiesen su verdadero amor (?) lolololololol

* * *

 **Futuro**

 **§**

Sawamura se encontraba en el comedor de Seidou junto con sus compañeros de equipo, estaban reunidos por que dentro de unos minutos les darían el ultimo adiós a los chicos de tercero; en ese mismo momento en la explanada de la escuela la ceremonia de clausura estaba a punto de terminar.

Los chicos de primero y segundo habían decidido hacer una pequeña fiesta de despedida, habían conseguido que les prestaran el comedor para la ocasión, las mesas estaban llenas de comida y bebidas. Solo esperaban que los de tercero compartieran ese momento del fin de su ciclo en la preparatoria con compañeros de curso y familiares.

Cerca de 20 minutos después los de tercero arribaron al comedor como habían acordado con los más jóvenes; al entrar fueron sorprendidos con serpentinas y confeti al mismo tiempo que de grito comunitario "¡Felicidades por su graduación!" las expresiones de los de tercero variaron, como las discretas lágrimas de Tanba unas más efusivas a cuenta de Masuko una brillante sonrisa de Tetsu o el grito eufórico de Jun.

Después todo fue sonrisas, degustaron la comida mientras charlaban alegremente sobre el pasado y el futuro que afrontarían por caminos separados pero guardando buenos recuerdos juntos.

Sawamura observo como en una de las mesas Miyuki platicaba con Tetsu y Chris (seguramente sobre el futuro del equipo) al mirar la sincera sonrisa de su senpai la realidad lo golpeo, esta sería la última vez que vería esa sonrisa, salió del comedor y sin darse cuenta termino en el bullpen.

Una vez ahí todos los recuerdos que tenia con Chris comenzaron a pasar en su mente como si de una película se tratase, vio el mal inicio que tuvieron como Chris tenía una mirada sombría, cuando le juzgo mal y que al darse cuenta de la realidad soto lágrimas de dolor y vergüenza por ser tan idiota; después de eso las cosas mejoraron Chris lo ayudo en todo lo que podía pues veía potencial en él, Sawamura era feliz de aprender de tan talentosa persona y su felicidad aumento cuando comenzó a ver brillo en los ojos de su senpai, pero nada se comparó al cálido y electrizante sentimiento que llenos su pecho cuando formo batería con él para un juego del segundo equipo. Y entonces fue cuando algo en el interior de Sawamura comenzó a crecer, cada que su senpai atrapaba para el su felicidad era un mayor en ocasiones al mirarlo a los lejos lo hacía olvidar todo a su alrededor y cuando sonreía practicando a su lado simplemente todo desaparecía, sentía que él y su senpai se encontraban en un universo personal, llego un momento cuando estando en las duchas sus ojos miraron con más detenimiento y por más tiempo de lo normal el cuerpo de Chris, la piel broceada los músculos de los brazos sus abdominales su rizado cabello y esos hermosos ojos que tanto le gustaba mirar fijamente durante las practicas, entonces sin ser consciente su yo interior dijo "Chris-senpai es realmente atractivo".

Después de ese suceso, cuando paso por el problema que tenia después de la derrota contra Inashiro, Chris le daría su última lección con lo cual saldría adelante; y en el partido de despedida de los de tercero cuando tenía que lanzar con Chris al bate lo comprendió, lo que comenzó a crecer en su interior era amor, ese día frente a esa persona tan especial para el, lanzo los mejores tiros de su vida.

-Sawamura –la voz que reconocería siempre lo saco de sus pensamientos–. ¿Qué haces aquí solo? –pregunto.

-Chris-senpai, yo solo pensaba –pronuncio con un tono fuera del común volumen que acostumbraba.

-Triste –dijo como afirmación–. Sabes creo que todos en cierto modo estamos tristes después de todo es la despedida pero aunque tomemos caminos diferentes no significa que no volvamos a vernos -

-Lo sé, pero extrañare las practicas contigo –dijo casi en un susurro el chico bajando la mirada.

-¿Solo las nuestras? –pregunto con un tono de voz que sonaba divertido.

-¡No! –vocifero nervioso–, bueno si … ¡argh! –Sawamura tallo sus cabellos y con un carmín sobre sus mejillas, sabía que lo que decía era muy comprometedor.

-Yo te extrañare –

Sawamura lo observo, Chris le sostuvo la mirada mientras sonreía y el menor no se percató de lo mucho que su senpai se había acercado a él, tomo su mentón, las mejillas de Sawamura enrojecieron al máximo, su respiración se aceleró y cuando proceso lo que pasaba solo pudo sentir los cálidos labios del mayor sobre los suyos solo rozándolos; Sawamura se perdió en la sensación y cerro sus ojos moviendo los labios con puro instinto para hacer del beso algo más duradero, permanecieron así unos segundos solo moviendo sus labios lentamente, para cuando Chris supo que debía separarse mordió el labio inferior del menor suavemente.

-Senpai … -susurro Sawamura tocándose los labios y con el sonrojo aun en sus mejillas.

-Tal vez esto es muy cliché, pero no encontré otro momento para expresar mis sentimientos –decía mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello–. Mas aun cuando sabía que no me rechazarías -

-¿Uh, sabias lo que siento por ti senpai? –pregunto avergonzado de que tal vez el fuera muy obvio.

-Bueno no al principio, Miyuki es muy observador –río–. Comenzó a lanzarme indirectas y comprendí todo -

Sawamura sonrió como no queriendo la cosa, saber que Miyuki fue el que noto sus sentimientos no era lo más agradable del mundo pero de cierto modo muy en el fondo estaba agradecido; el por su propia cuenta no hubiera sido capaz de confesar sus sentimientos.

-Ya no estoy tan triste senpai –le sonrió.

-¿Eh? –el mayor lo observo confundido.

-Después de todo aunque ya no pueda ver a los de tercero tan seguido, por lo menos sé que puedo estar a tu lado de ahora en adelante, de que ahora puedo compartir un futuro contigo, no -fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Claro, Eijun –

Observó a Sawamura sonrojarse por haber usado su nombre de pila y antes de que pudiera decir algo lo tomo de la cintura volviendo a posar sus labios en los de su querido Ejiun.

* * *

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Joder! termine fangirleandome bastante con mi propio escrito xD es la primera vez que me pasa esto lol, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.

Desde que se descubren las razones del por qué Chris en un principio era algo "frio" lo ame (bueno de echo antes de eso el personaje me llamo la atención, amor a primera vista uwu) y cuando su relación con Sawamura comienza a crecer se volvieron mi pareja favorita u/v/u

Entonces como arriba dije, con los últimos capítulos justo donde Chris batearía los lanzamientos de Sawamura y este recuerda toda su enseñanza mis feels llamearon (?) comencé a imaginar cosas y de repente lo de la graduación vino a mi mente (si muy cliché, hasta Chris lo dice x3) debía escribirlo y compartirlo para los fans que también gustan de esta pareja.

Y bueno como ya me explaye más de la cuenta solo queda pedir perdón por los errores ortográficos que seguro debe haber, la ortografía nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

Oh! y si gustan dejar un review con opiniones o criticas (constructivas) serán bien recibidas ¡Bye bee!


End file.
